Angel Blood Vs Azrael Hardrada
Angel Blood Vs Azrael Hardrada Shiro Dragonway vs Azrael Hadrada is an episode of Death Battle Made by Super Acrobat6 and is the Fourth episode in the first season Description Two Characters from real mythos are colliding today who will win Interlude Wiz: The World is known for having some pretty cool Mythological legends. Boomstick: But Non stacks up to the Legends these two make! Wiz: Angel Blood Ultimate Assassin, Aeroga Boomstick And Azrael Hardrada, the Holy Death Messenger Boomstick: He Wiz and i'm Boomstick.. Wiz: And Its our job to to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Angel Blood Wiz : Long ago, The universe known as the Solarverse was Created by the True God, The Divined One; in that universe there's a Planet name Zeltar, which is home to a whole petri dish of Extraterrestrial Mythology named Zeltarians. This Race is known for their unique Tantric use of power, and God power. Boomstick: After the fierce battle with Alejandro, His most Right Minion Ragnarok called an Assassin after the Zeltarian Faction, but this is no Ordinary assassin. Wiz: Exactly, Angel Blood is the Ultimate assassin their is when it comes to anime being able to move from Mach speeds to Transcending Velocity Speeds. Boomstick: Angel Blood was Trained to literally BREAK anything like literally; this guy was trained to Acquire Tantra at a young age which literally fucking kills you if you mess up so no Ctrl Z's today bitch. Wiz: Angel Blood goes by his Name Zane Whitescar but on missions it's Angel Blood. Boomstick: Angel Blood is master at manipulating his Blood Hell its in his Clan Name Blood Mark Wiz: That being said Angel Blood is a Master of Tantric Arts he can do a lot of things From Manipulating his Adrenaline, to Inserting more Red Blood cells to further increase his performance, manipulating his Cells to excrete a Force field from his Blood manipulating Gravity and Space/Time, And to Quantum Tunneling Boomstick: Not only can he do all that stuff but he can literally Copy people entire Genes by Looking at their Blood; This also includes Weapons but he has to touch them so his skin cells can replicate it look and all. Good god that Op As hell. Wiz: Yes but He not a Deity So Angel Blood does have his limitations, all the Abilities he copies he also takes their weaknesses. Boomstick: Wait what it can't be he is LITERALLY THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN! Wiz: That may be True, but he just replicating it's genetics so that also means that any weaknesses the user or the weapon he is copying my have. Boomstick: DAMN, That is like a True two edged sword. Wiz: Angel Blood also made his Genetics untraceable and Unique Only to Him. Boomstick: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooow, What does that mean? Wiz: Its means Angel Blood can't be Copied by Any Means of Replication. Boomstick: That's it Angel Blood is my Official favorite Assassin Move aside Killuia, Blood is the New Power for Assassins. Wiz: Angel Blood Other Weaknesses is his Weakness to Chaos Energy which Cause Unpredictable Events in his powers to occur leading to major problems in battle. Boomstick: But When it Comes to Power Angel Blood is the Strongest HUMAN there is Did We Mention He's Human. Wiz: Wait A minute i forgot one more piece of Information Angel blood mask's is Actually sealing off monstrous power called the cursed fragments which is the blood of the Innocent that is sill in limbo forever in the cursed blood; When Zane's Mask breaks it results in all those fragments realizing all the remnants of the cursed. Forming Berserk Mode its not a transformation it's more of a Wild animal trying to eat your face off. Boomstick: Well then, thanks for the nightmare fuel Wiz. Wiz : by the way we will not be Adding the Tanzgeist Zane Anytime soon. Boomstick: Because he too damn Powerful Shet! Wiz: Yep Pretty Much. Angel Blood is 300,000 Years old in age Right now, but has the body of a 31 year old Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME; HOWWW? Wiz: Zane is able to Manipulate his tantra to keep his body in check by using his blood to improve everything. Boomstick: I STILL THINK THAT'S BULLSHET BUT STILL MY FAVORITE ASSASSIN! Wiz: Angel Blood's Speeds are incredible this Guy can literally at his slowest move 50,000,000 Million googolplexes times the speed of light. Boomstick: One time he ran from Zeltar all the Way to the Dark flow in the Center of the Multiverse in a attosecond, I AM NOT JOKING! No Sidewinder, No Blood Portals from previous Trips, JUST HIS SPEED REGULAR SPPPPPEEEEEEDDDDD! Wiz: Science has proven that the Dark Flow Location is located 250,000,000 Light years away from Earth and its been stated that Zeltar is Literally a neighbor Earth so the Calculations for the Dark flow and Earth would have to suffice as the distance Angel Blood Travel in a attosecond. Wiz: A feat that shows when Angel Blood Adds Adrenaline Rush to Bio-field,to the Tantric Blood doping, and the curse blood infinite Kinetic Power (From the Souls of the Innocent trapped in there) Zane is capable of moving at Speeds Faster than Quattuordecillion times the speed of light; THAT IS OVER 23,759,449,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 TIMES THE SPEED OF FUCKING LIGHT THAT FASTER THEN TELEPORTATION! Boomstick: GODDAMN THAT FUCKING 43 ZEROES WIZ ARE YOU FREAKING SURE MAN DANG; A CERTAIN DC HERO IS PROBABLY PRETTY PISSED RIGHT NOW! Wiz: Angel Blood's base strength alone is able to lift 40 islands into orbit; his maximum strength in the Cancrian universe angel blood punch the entire Universe out of existence This attack is a EXTREMELY IMPROVED version of Infinite break strike called Universal God Strike but this was banned by the Divined one due to its multiuniversal destructive properties. Boomstick: WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK YOU MEAN THIS FUCK WAS ACTUALLY BANNED BY GOD OF ALL PEOPLE SCRATCH ULTIMATE ASSASSIN YOU ARE THE UNIVERSAL ASSASSIN NOTHING LOWER! Wiz: i probably shouldn't mention that his rank is only rank S? Boomstick: RANK S THATS GOT TO BE THE HIGHEST OF THE HIGHEST RIGHT I MEAN COME ON MAN THIS MAN ISN'T HUMAN! Wiz: Weeeeeeeeelll, There a Rank SS, UC, UGC, and There's AG Boomstick: YOU...... GOT ........TO ........BE .......FUCKING........KIDDING........ME (GOES INTO A SHORT SEIZURE) okay i'm back! Wiz: i should finish him, before you end up passing out again; Angel Blood also has a Telepathy from the mental tantra he has to protect his mind and body from iner attacks. Wiz: He is a Human made to kill deities; He also counter stars by punching them making them go supernova. He took two hundred supernovas to the face by Zero and only had his mask broke. Wiz: Angel blood can also freely access the Quantum Realm,due to his Heighten enlightenment, allowing him to manipulate his molecules with and particles with ease however this can only be access when Zane is enlighten, so he could be able to borrow energy from the Quantum Realm (.Aka, Spacetime) Boomstick: Is there anything he can't do man i mean DAMN! Wiz: Well, yes Angel Blood may be Immensely powerful but he still is weak to a lot of other forces, for instance Tantra is always weak to some form of magic making the User unable to use their Tantra, Skills, or even Special Abilities. Boomstick: Wait so he only weak to Magic wow at least he beatable. Wiz: No matter what predicament the Assassin finds himself in Angel Blood always has Tantra. (Angel Blood:Move Little Boy Your Tantra is no where near my level of power!) Azrael Hardrada Wiz: Once an ordinary boy named Leon, his house was invaded one fateful night by gangsters, who shot and killed his brother Rick. The next day, he received an invitation to visit a funhouse known as 'The City of Light', but it was all just a ploy from the evil Loki to kidnap children and lock them in Helheim. Boomstick: So After a few months, the group managed to get out, but not without a few lives lost. Leon came home to discover his house destroyed and his parents dead, and an order from Loki to gather in the park alongside the rest of the survivors. He ordered the group to sacrifice one of them to him, and Leon offered up his life. Boomstick: After Loki killed him, he found himself in Limbo, where he was reincarnated as an angel and named Azrael, meaning 'hope' by the God of Thunder, Thor, who then adopted him as a son. He now works as the Guardian Angel of Freya, Goddess of Love. Talking About Your fuck up start to happy ending. Wiz: But Azrael has a number of Equipment and spells under his belt Such as *Blitzkrieg: A magic sword granted to him by Thor. Can enchant itself with powerful Lightning magic to enhance the power of its cuts. *Electro Light: A gun given to him by Thor. Shoots magic bullets. *Insulator Cloak: A coat that he is required to wear at all times. Gives him a resistance to electrically based attacks. *Freya's Grenades: An infinite supply of grenades granted to him by Freya. Boomstick: What the Fuck Damn it i wish i had infinite Exploding grenades, do you know how many banks i could have robbed by now Wiz: Only more reason to keep them out of your hands, Boomstick!!! Boomstick: Pssh, Whatever Wiz Boomstick: Then There is Myriad Might: The Trickster Every fighter in Aesir: Cross Wars has a power known as a Myriad Might. Azrael's is known as 'The Trickster'. His power allows him to teleport in short bursts and it also increases his speed greatly. Stats *Physical Attack: B *Physical Defense: C *Magic Attack: B *Magic Defense: S *Speed: A *Luck A Skills Expert Swordsman Has some knowledge in martial arts Good Mage Super Speed: Has no officially listed top speed, but has been known to dodge lightning and light. Genius Level Intellect Good at trickery, true to his Myriad Might Light Magic: Can use light magic in various ways. For example, he can shoot it as energy beams or create blades with it. Lightning Magic: Can use lightning magic to attack and enhance his senses. Techniques and Spells *Spark: A lightning based attack, used as a basic ranged spell. *Rolling Sword: A vertical rolling slash, used as a basic melee attack. *Thor Strike: Covers his sword in lightning shaped like a hammer and smashed the enemy with it. *Fulgur Aid: Casts Spark on himself, absorbing the lightning and increasing his attack power and speed. *Sun Blast: Sun Blast: Call on a massive shower of light energy from the sky, which lands on the enemy. A powerful spell, granting temporary blindness to the enemy at a whopping 1% rate. *Heal: A healing spell. Effectiveness is based off the user's Magic Defense. Hurts undead foes. *Rolling Thunder: Creates a tornado of lightning magic around himself and rapidly spins into the opponent. *Harvester Light - Slash: Enchants his blade with Light magic and slashes the opposition sevn times. *Harvester Light - Pierce: Enchants his blade with Light magic and pierces through the opponent, releasing the magic upon impact. *Wild Volt: Releases a dome shaped field of lightning around himself. Aesir Cross Aesir Cross By calling on the power of Odin, Azrael can transform into a version of himself with a fraction of Odin's power. Armed with the blade known as Gram, he cuts down all those who oppose absolute justice. Originally at odds with Azrael for his templar-like ways, the two eventually reconciled. Stats *Physical Attack: B+ *Physical Defense: S *Magic Attack: B+ *Magic Defense: SS *Speed: A+ *Luck: A++ New abilities *Enhanced defensive power *Enhanced attack power *Can create chains of light *Seems to be able to summon paint from nowhere, for some reason *Can't use Lightning New Techniques and Spells *Angel Return: Performs a double slashing attack, ending in a small explosion. *Judge's Wrath: Summons a giant crucifix of light from the sky and makes it land on the opponent. *Break- Odin's Rage: Infuses Gram with Odin power and performs a long series of slashes, and then grabs the enemy and shoots a light beam at them. *Judgement Charge: Releases shock waves binding the enemy in place, and shoots a beam at them. Ultimate Skills *Golden Gloria: Turns his sword into a massive beam of light, and coats it in an enchanted metal. For a set duration of time, he lets himself go loose at the opponent. After the skill, all his stats are boosted for a limited time. *Bound Heaven: Summons rings of energy proportionate to the size of his target, and uses them to bind them to the spot. Then summons a small energy hole behind the foe, letting it sap away at their energy. Finally, he creates a giant sword of light and thrusts it through the rings, making them explode. Infinite Cross Once Azrael had become one with Aesir Cross, it managed to evolve and become part of him. Armed with the godly sword Dragvandil, this form focuses more on offensive ability instead of defense, and is the form he used to defeat Hel. New Abilities *Enhanced offensive ability *Can use Darkness based attacks *Power dependent on the amount of hope Azrael has *Can use Lightning moves again *Retains all of Azrael's previous abilities Stats *Physical Attack: SSS *Physical Defense: S *Magic Attack: SS *Magic Defense: SS *Speed: SS *Luck: SS New Techniques and Spells *Salvation: Creates a shower of light from below the enemy. *Gale of the Slayer: Shoots a dark razor wind attack at the foe. *Ray of Hope: Shoots a light beam at the opponent from his sword. *End Conflict: Like Ray of Hope, but with Darkness. *Nidhogg's Rage: Enchants the blade with Lightning and slashes them twice. *Destiny Break: Ultimate Skill. Summons a rainbow-coloured beam of light into his blade, and then spins around rapidly, turning the blade and light into a drill around himself, to pierce through the opponent's body. May be followed by a myriad of slashes. Feats and Strengths *Won the Second Cross War for Asgard by defeating Hel single handedly. *Mastered and evolved Aesir Cross. *Has defeated several demon generals. *Defeated Nafir, the fallen angel bent on stealing his spot as protagonist. *Excellent at taking magic attacks. *Survived Hel's 'Darkest Destiny', which leveled all of Yggdrasil (an entire solar system) *A real genius if there ever was one. *Fast enough to dodge attacks from Odin, Mani and Hel. *Survived numerous attacks from Loki even as a human. Weaknesses *Weak to darkness-based attacks. *Failed to defeat Azazel. *Fairly average attack power. *Lost against the Retarhydra *Can't take much of a physical beatdown. *Humble to the point of self-doubt. *Hates killing, often having to force himself to do it. 'Fight' (This battle takes place during the Tournament of the Gods Arc of Aeroga) Announcer: Next round is Angel Blood and the Norse Angel himself Azrael ( Angel Blood and Azrael both walk out from the opposite sides of the tournament entrances) Angel Blood: "So can i get your name son?" Azrael: "Heh heh, my name is Azrael.. Azrael Hardrada, but when I was a human, my name was Leon!" Angel Blood: " So what's your story kid?" Azrael: You know I was once minding my own business, then i get a invitation to the City of Light , so i was like whaaaaat excited and stuff; However, it was just a lie from Loki to kidnap random kids and lock them up in Helheim. Don't worry though, he's not a pedophile. So, anyway, the prisoners and i escaped from the prison, but my home, my parents were already gone. Azrael: "Loki had oraganize a sacrifice from one of us,so i offer up my own life but i was brought back from limbo by Thor, the Thunder god of Asgard,and i Trained with him as his adopted son and i'm the Guardian Angel of Freya the Goddess of love, so What about you? You must have some DC-level fuck up Origin Story. Angel Blood: " My own Friend scratch that brother Massacred my entire family right in front of me, not to mention my little sister who he proceeded to Slit her throat and pull her tongue through the slit like a necktie; i wanted revenge but revenge only beget more vengeance for this world to truly know peace it must be protect, so i set out to protect people from this cruel world one crime at a time with the Kenzoku which stand for family because to me Their the only family i have now. Azrael: " Looks like we both we picked out huh sorry for your family Batman ..i mean Angel Blood Angel Blood: I get that a lot but let's do this, Azrael! Azrael: If you insist, then let's go! (They Both get into Stances waiting so eagerly for the Announcer to start the match) Announcer: "Begin !!!!" ( Azrael pulls out Blitzkrieg and strikes Angel blood with the attack but Zane blocks it by crystalizing his blood into a sword at the last second) Azrael: (Whoa he did that instantenous he is quick i'll give him that) (Zane instantly punches Azrael into the Stands of the Arena but Azrael use his momentum to quickly ricochet of the stands leaping back at zane with the Two in a flurry of blows;However Zane use his Quantum Shift to phase right through Azrael to infinite Break strike him point blank,but Quick as a flash Azrael uses his Wild Volt to Space himself from Zane.) Angel Blood:" Your full of surprises aren't you?!" Azrael: "Ha! You know, I could say the same for you bro! (Zane instantly teleports in front of Azrael and uppercuts him into space with Blood made hammer but Azrael recovers in Space) Azrael:( Ok i need to end this quick so i can get to take down loki that it i've got something) Azrael: Fulgur Aid! Now, Sun blast! (Zane is now being showered by millions of light energy, which he tanks through but only to be meet with Azrael in his face as soon as the blindness wears off) Azrael: How's this, you masked clown? Heaven's Drive! ( before Zane could use his Bio field to react over Five million Freya Grenades around him explode Zane blocks to tank through the Attack but when he recover he is once again meet by Azrael face) Azrael: Now for the coup de grace! Fleeting Fate! ' '(Angel blood is instantly meet with 12 IMMENSESLY POWERFUL SLASHES leaving him falling towards Zeltar) Azrael: An encore? If you insist! Angel Return! (Zane is meet with two more additional slashes which the last one tackles him back to Zeltar to the arena with a Huge Explosion leaving the planet looking like a Cresent Moon) Azrael: "Uh oh... I might have overdone it a bit! Angel Blood : Yes you did ( Zane mask Breaks off) And your DONE! (He's Using Magic this is bad Tantra and magic don't exactly get along due to their conflicting Natures) Azrael: Alright then. Lets...(Activates Aesir Cross) DO THIS! 'Round 2: THE Ultimate Hope VS THE Ultimate Assassin' 'POLL ( Who Do you Think will Dominate in Round two)' Who do you think will have the advantage in round two Angel Blood(Zane) Azrael Hardrada I Don't Know/Equal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Iceaura39 Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:Zeibia